Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 24 - Bloopers and Outtakes
Here is part twenty four of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * Wallace: Scene 1: The battle begins! And, action. (Thomas activates his blue lightsaber and attacks Den, who, having activated his red lightsaber, tries attacking him, but misses when the number one engine jumps out of the way. Den forces Thomas backward, and fights him some more. Thomas dodges, and as Den tries to hit him, Thomas defends himself, and whacks poor Den on the head, sending him backward into Percy, who gets bumped, and inadvertentaly pokes his lightsaber blade into Dart's, but breaks it into pieces) * Thomas: Whoops! Sorry, Percy. * Percy: Oh, my saber's broken. * Wallace: Cut! Take a break! Oh, I've lost count a long time ago! Scene 2: Percy escapes on a passing train to Emily's hideout. And, action! * Percy: Hey, wait. Don't go without me! (trips over Molly's umbrella, and ends up knocking everyone over, while the Caledonian engine No. 828 sets off) Whoops! Sorry. * Wallace: Cut, cut, cut! Don't worry, you're fine. It's in the studio, but in real life, it hurts Scene 3: Percy jumps off the train with Tillie following. And,... action...! * Donald: (as No. 828 heads toward a long tunnel) I ought by rights we'll turn you. Besides we don't hold with being ordered about by the renegades, not even on our own engine. * Dennis: Oi! Stop! * Douglas: We're coming toward a tunnel! You must jump off or else they'll see you. Right. * Percy: Yes. Oh! * Oliver: Now, jump! Jump! (Percy jumps off the engine, but in the fall, he lands in the river and floats on his side) * Wallace: Cut! Almost, Percy. Give it another shot! Scene 4: Thomas and Percy escape the prison ship. And, action... (Thomas slides down the slope, collecting some red lums, but stops too soon, and slips off the prison ship. A goofy holler is heard from Thomas, when he falls down) Cut! We told you to follow the script, not leave it. Okay, people. One more time. Scene 5: The teensies fight over the crown. And, action. * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: Me me me me me me! No no no no no no! * Thomas: (roars loudly) STOP! (wind whistles blowing Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand off their feet, and into the black hole below) Whoops. That was not supposed to happen. * Wallace: Cut! Let's try that scene again, Thomas. Scene 6: Thomas jumps over a gap in the Princess's glade. And, action. (Thomas pumps his pistons so hard, then starts chuffing faster, jumps over the gap, and just makes it, but loses only three freight cars and his caboose, which land in the sea, since they are the other three on his freight train, because they are now only three cars) Cut! Talk about starting at the bottom. * Thomas: Okay. * Wallace: Scene 7: Thomas goes through a wall until Paxton chases him. And, action...! (Thomas speeds through a wormhole) * Paxton: (surprised) D..d...d...! (throws his gun down and puts his finger in a wormhole when his mouth drops down. He charges toward the hole, but hits it so hard that he smacks himself into the wall, and falls to the ground, hurt) Category:Daniel Pineda